The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. As such, a mobile terminal may be able to access a substantial amount of content, such as photos or other images, music or video files, maps, text or other documents, games and the like. A substantial amount of the content that is accessible by a mobile terminal may be displayed for consideration by the user. In this regard, a plurality of photos or other images may be displayed, such as in an image grid. Similarly, thumbnails or other icons representative of music or video files may be displayed to facilitate selection of a respective file by the user.
Because of the amount of content that can be displayed, it may be difficult for a user to sort through and review the various content items in an efficient manner. Indeed, even in instances in which the content items have been segregated into different groups, such as groups of photographs or images from different events or different locations, music files of different genres or different artists, groups based on the alphabetic ordering of the content items or the like, the content items may be displayed in such a manner that the groupings are not well defined or are not otherwise clearly delineated. Moreover, even if delineation of the groupings might otherwise assist the user in reviewing the content items, it may be desirable in some instances for the content items to be displayed in a uniform manner without any visible definition of the various groupings.